Can't Forget Mello Songfic
by Pizza-Knives-Shinigamieyes
Summary: This is a songfic  containing the "new version" of the song "Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days  about when Mello leaves Wammy's and Matt is heartbroken. Rated T for hints at MattxMello relationship and the occasional swear.  Hope you like it!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note, or its characters ownership goes to the creators and producers of the anime and manga. I do not own the song; ownership goes to the band: My Darkest Days, and their record company. **

**Can't Forget Mello**

**When all is said and done, you're the only one.**

**When all is said and done, you're the only one.**

**You're the only one.**

In the weeks leading up to the day Mello left the Wammy Orphanage, Matt was distraught. He knew he was in love with Mello and it pained him to realize this. After all, how was he supposed to tell him? So when Mello left, Matt feared he would never get the chance to tell him.

**Whoever said this pain would ever go away?**

**Didn't know what it meant to, be here without you.**

Matt and Mello had always been best friends. When Mello left so suddenly, Matt was greatly wounded inside. The constant absence of his friend (and crush) hurt him and he didn't know what to do.

**Is everything you see reminding you of me?**

**Does it hurt when you breathe too? 'Cuz it does when I do.**

'**Cuz it does when I do…**

Some days, Matt would walk into the kitchen half expecting to see Mello there with a chocolate bar in his hand, wearing that sarcastic grin he was known to have. He missed hearing Mello and Near argue over small things, because it was too quiet in Near's room.

_Does Mello ever think of me? _Matt often thought to himself. _Does he know how much he hurt me? Does he even care?_

**When anybody says your name, I wanna run away. I keep remembering I can't forget you.**

On one stormy night, the Wammy children were all eating dinner together. "Jeez, it sure is quiet here without Mello running his mouth every second," Near said. At the mention of his friend's name, Matt fought the tears filling up his eyes and ran up stairs to the room he and Mello used to share. Lightning flashed through the windows of the room lighting making cold shadows on the wall. Matt had never felt so alone.

**It doesn't matter what I try, it happens anyway.**

**It's been forever and I can't forget you.**

**With every single day, it won't go away.**

**The way I feel about you.**

Every time Matt woke up in the morning he wished that Mello would be asleep in the bed next to him. He wished it was just a dream, and when he woke up Mello would still be there. But he never was. _He'll never be here ever again, he's gone…_ Matt thought as all hope left him.

**When all is said and done, you're the only one,**

**And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you.**

**When all is said and done, you're the only one, you're the only one.**

**And when all is said and done, you're the only one, you're the only one.**

**I hate to feel this way; my days all feel the same.**

**And yesterday was proof that tomorrow will too.**

It had become a daily routine. Matt sat up in bed, as a thought of Mello crossed his mind. He sobbed it out, wiped his eyes, and got out of bed. He put on his façade to show everyone that he was fine on the outside. He would play some COD, smoke a cigarette, play some Halo, and raid the refrigerator for food. All the while cursing Mello for leaving him and forcing him to feel pain he didn't know existed. Cruel Mello, cruel, cruel, Mello.

**No matter what they say, can't drink it all away.**

'**Cuz all that I do is think about you.**

Matt died a little more, every time he tortured himself by allowing him to think of Mello. The boy should have told his feelings too.

**When anybody says your name, I wanna runaway.**

**I keep remembering I can't forget you.**

**It doesn't matter what I try it happens anyway.**

**It's been forever and I can't forget you**

**With every single day, it won't go away,**

**The way I feel about you.**

**When all is said and done, you're the only one.**

**And I can't regret you so I can't forget you.**

The walls Matt had tried to build up around himself were rapidly crumbling down. He loved Mello more than he should. He could do nothing about it. Mello was gone and Matt had to face the fact: He. Was. Not. Coming. Back.

**Stop haunting my dreams!**

At night Matt tossed and turned, dreaming of the times he and Mello had joked around and had fun together. Only to be awaked by the sad reality that they were nothing but mere memories.

**Please set me free!**

**Stop haunting my dreams,**

**Please set me free.**

**You're the only one.**

His mind remembered Mello, and it ate away at his heart; to the point where Matt could no longer handle it. He took his game controller and lobed it at the mirror in his room. He hated the reflection he had seen in that mirror. A boy with messy red hair, a tear stained face, lopsided goggles, and a worn out striped shirt. A boy who missed another so much, he sank into the corner and sobbed until tears no longer flowed, and he just sat there shivering in his own sorrow.

**When anybody says your name I wanna run away,**

**I keep remembering I can't forget you.**

**It doesn't matter what I try it happens anyway.**

**It's been forever and I can't forget you.**

**With every single day it won't go away the way I feel about you.**

**When all is said and done, you're the only one.**

**And I can't regret you.**

**Stop haunting my dreams, it's been forever and I can't forget you.**

**Please set me free, it's been forever and I can't forget you.**

**Stop haunting my dreams, it's been forever and I can't forget you.**

**Please set me free, it's been forever and I can't forget you.**

Matt decided he would no longer be plagued by fleeting thoughts of Mello. One day, he decided to do something about his grief. He hastily packed his things, sneakily hot wired Roger's car, and drove away from Wammy Orphanage without a single glance back.

He searched for days, until one day, while driving down an abandoned road; Matt heard what could only be an explosion. He rushed around the corner to be greeted by the remains of a building, enflamed and reduced to ruble. Matt was about to drive off and pretend he hadn't seen anything until out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure trying to claw its way to safety. It was a man, probably the same age as Matt, with blonde hair and the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen. One hand was clutching at his left eye, and the other hand gripped his left shoulder. The injuries looked bad. The man doubled over in agony and screamed, "DAMMIT!"

Matt's blood turned cold as he recognized the man's voice.

Mello.


End file.
